


burn for you

by homeofcolors



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeofcolors/pseuds/homeofcolors
Summary: an au where Sungjin is depicted as Simon Basset from the tv series, "Bridgerton". The scene where both are confused from their own feelings, thus, leaving them in a heated argument... or should I say a confession.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s), Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	burn for you

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my favorite series as it has quite a number of problematic themes but this particular scene really made me feel warm. It reminded me of Sungjin and his ability to make someone feel comfortable and loved.

The loud neigh of the horses puts a soft halt in the carriage you were riding. A sigh escaped your lips and immediately made your way out as the silence inside was astounding. Not batting an eye on him but everything felt like your heart is worn out from the dagger pierced right through it. 

After your sudden marriage, he avoided you like an incurable disease, a plague he must not reckon as it might explode on him. You both wanted to please the world–he wanted to stop his trustees into forcing him to meet other women, while you just wanted to be accepted in the eyes of the people that you are married to an ideal man. Not just any ideal man but you’re now married to the Duke, the highest man in your cursed town. Although to make things even worse, you were just both playing pretend. The plan was never to really get married but to stop the weird glances and blabbering mouths going around the town.

You empty your bags with a heavy mind clouded with questions about the Duke. He decided it was best to spend the first night as a married couple in an inn as it will take another day to get into the palace. You sighed remembering this horrendous suggestion inside the carriage, you were left with no choice anyway but to be stuck in your own room as he asked for a separate one. 

A soft knock at your door disrupted your thoughts and welcomed the unwanted guest as you opened it wide for him. 

“We should go down for dinner. The food is fantastic here”, Sungjin with an enthusiastic voice that’s evident for anyone to know it’s a forced one. 

You rolled your eyes and started with a scoff, “Yeah, sure. The food is fantastic but I wish to be alone right now”. 

Sungjin understood the tone and closed the doors behind him. He catches you as he stands firmly meeting your eyes for the first time in 3 days of avoiding each other, “What’s the problem here?”

“You are really asking me that? I have spent the last 3 days waiting and pacing around thinking where it all went wrong. You! You do not wish to have my presence around you!” You achingly replied. He looks down, clenching his jaw as he feels like a child cornered in a tiny room. 

Sungjin stutters as he says, “You...y-you’re mistaken” but before you can utter another word of disbelief, he catches up to say, “No... you are mistaken. I have wronged you! My thought was to avoid you at all cost. You wanted a family, a child and someone who will match you with all of those dreams!” 

He kneads his palms and puts it on his mouth to avoid him spilling every fibre of his being. Sungjin once again looked into your eyes and your wrinkled nose telling him how confused you are. 

“You are worthy of someone else and I happen to be the last person in that long line” He quickly avoided your gaze after. 

You shook your head still not getting anything he’s trying to say. He could have talked to you, asked you if he didn’t want to marry but avoiding you was the best option he thought of? Any fool would have taken the hint already that you’re madly yearning for someone who’s not as interested as you are to him. The dagger stabbed in your measly heart which is now slowly slicing downwards like butter. 

You turned your back on him as you mocked him one more time saying, “Mhmm. Okay. Let’s just go get dinner and have some of your fancy inn fine dining!” You were trying to change the subject not wanting to prolong this argument. Sungjin was only good at vaguely telling you his ‘reasons’ so you can no longer withstand another line of it.

_ “I cannot stop thinking of you”  _ Sungjin gulped, “From the mornings you ease, to the evenings you quiet, to the dreams you inhabit. My thoughts of you never end.”  __ You looked back, meeting his eyes that were stunned and swore you heard your heart took a small leap inside. 

“My lady, I am yours. I have always been yours” he firmly whispered that even the wind could feel the strength of it, you could not hear a sound. You foolishly replied, “I do not understand”. Sungjin scoffed, “That could not be anymore clear!” as he paced around not believing your cluelessness.   
  
  


“Why are you getting so angry?! I’m just asking you!” asking him as you watch him looking flustered and dancing around in this confined room. Sungjin curtly replied, “I am not angry”. Seeing him you flat out rejected, “You are angry! You look so….bothered.” 

Not taking it anymore Sungjin hastily came close to your face and said, “ _ Well, that happens when you burn for someone who does not feel the same!”  _

For the first time, you let out a small laugh not entirely buying the situation you’re in. “You burn for me?” you sighed, “If you have only looked at me, said a word or held my hands then all of it would have come across by now” 

“My lord, I burn for you too”

Sungjin slowly takes a step forward as he draws your face in and cups his lips into yours. The dagger has been heavily lifted out of your chest as all the days you were wishing for the tips of his fingers to touch your skin felt heavenly. He stops to look again in your eyes, drinking every detail drawn in your face. Even if he was scared, seeing and holding you up close was worth every risk. 

You urged yourself again in his lips which he returned softly with his. Slowly, his lips walked from your lips to the side of your neck making you submit into his lips with a moan. A desire you never would have thought was even possible to be felt. 

Sungjin whispers beneath your ears, “Do you want me to stop?”. You softly wrapped his head near in your newly found sensitive spot and shook your head. “Because I want to show you more” 


End file.
